


Being A Slut To Fall Out Boy

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Choking, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Fingering, Fivesome, Fucking, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Multi, Multiple Doms, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Condom, Sir Kink, Slurs, Spanking, Submissive, Vibrators, fall out boy - Freeform, female sub, kitten ears, male dom, pussy eating, rough, slut, sub, unprotected sex, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Princess, be ready and waiting for me when I get home. I have a - surprise for you."</p>
<p>"Yes daddy"</p>
<p>Y/N gets fucked by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Slut To Fall Out Boy

I sat at home waiting for Patrick to return from the studio. My phone then rang signalling he was calling.

"Hey princess, I have a surprise for you when we get home. Get ready into my favourite outfit and kneel in the living room baby, for me"  
"Yes daddy."

He hung up and I frantically ran upstairs to change. I put on his favourite black and red lace lingerie and black stockings. I put on my kitten ears and waiting for him. 

Patrick arrived home about twenty minutes later. "God Y/N you look fucking hot," He mumbled and kissed me. "Thank you daddy," I giggled. "You don't have to agree to anything tonight baby just remember the safe word." I nodded. "Words slut." "I am sorry daddy, yes daddy I will remember."

He left me, with a warning of no moving and no touching myself. He then returned with a bag of what I presume is sex toys. "Okay guys, come on in." My eyes widened as Pete, Joe and Andy all walked in and gaped at me. "Y/N are you okay? Also please tell them your safe word now." Patrick commanded. "Yes daddy, I am okay and my safe word is cinnamon." 

Pete whistled "Daddy? You two kinky little shits. It's hot as fuck." Patrick rolled his eyes. "Daddy who do I get first?" I say innocently, batting my eyelashes. "Fuck, Y/N is a slut." Joe groaned. "Go suck off Joe baby and we will sort the rest out for later," Patrick told me. I crawled slowly towards him, and saw his quite large semi hard dick through his jeans. I palmed him slowly as he moaned and I undid the jeans. "Shit Y/N," he groaned as I took his cock out of his boxers and rubbed it slowly to tease him. "Don't tease me or you will be punished whore." His dominant side is coming out. I grinned and licked the underside before taking the tip of his dick in. I take all of his large cock into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks. "Patrick, you have a good whore here," Joe pants, pushing my head down further. "I know, she can suck dick very well, little slut." Andy and Pete gasp at the way he talks about me. I deep throat Joe before he pulls me off. "You already make me need to cum, God I feel like a teenager." He says breathlessly.

Pete walks towards me and pulls my underwear off and my bra off, leaving the stockings. "Fuck baby, you are gorgeous. Okay now, I want you to call me Sir during this. Got it?" He tells me in a dominating tone. "Yes sir." 

"Good girl. Now let me taste that sweet pussy of yours." Patrick approaches me as I spread my legs and lie down for Pete. He is holding silver handcuffs. "Give me your hands kitten." He demands and handcuffs them together. Andy and Joe are jacking off close by but all I can think about is Pete's tongue on my wet pussy. He licks along my folds, then swirls his tongue around my clit making me moan. "Oh my god sir..." I moan loudly and I can feel his hand travelling up my inner thigh. He enters a finger into me and begins to finger my cunt roughly. Andy then comes over to me and puts his dick in my mouth, I leave no time for teasing, almost immediately deepthroating him. "Fuck Y/N," he hisses and rocks his hips back and forth. I moan around Andy's thick cock, sending vibrations up and making him moan louder. Pete adds another finger and is now quickly licking at my clit and fingering me roughly. I stop sucking at Andy's dick and shout at Pete "Please sir can I cum?!" He grins. "You trained her well Patrick." Patrick nods. "Good little slut. Should Pete let you cum?" He taunts me. "Please sir!" Pete pretends to think and nods. "Okay whore. Cum for me." I came around his fingers and he licked at my post orgasm pussy. "Thank you so much sir," I said breathlessly. "You're welcome Y/N," he winked. Patrick had obviously had enough and pounced on me. "Who's daddy little slut, huh?" He growls in my ear as he pins me to the floor. "I am daddy, only for you," I moaned as he spanked my ass. "That's right whore, mine." He leaves a hickey on my neck and pulls my ass up towards him, my hands still cuffed. Joe climbs towards me and kisses me roughly. He plays with my nipples and pinches them. Patrick teases my entrance then quickly pushes in and out, fucking me roughly. I moan loudly and detach myself from Joe to look over to see Andy and Pete jacking off. Pete stands up and lubes up his cock. Patrick seems to understand what he was doing as he lay down. He slid out and pulled me onto Pete. I feel him sliding slowly into my ass and Patrick enters my pussy again. They begin to move in sync and I am almost screaming. My neck covered in hickeys from the two before Joe approaches me and begins to fuck my mouth again. It's an intense scene especially now that Andy has a vibrator on its highest setting held at my clit. "God Patrick you have such a good slut," Pete moans. "I know, I'm jealous," Joe pants. "She is good at fucking, little slut. Enjoying this too much? Bitch knows her place, Patrick mumbles. The other guys are slightly shocked at his kinky words. I am screaming around Joe's cock and he orgasms in my mouth, leaving me to swallow his cum. He removes his dick which left me loud and screaming. Joe then began to play with and pinch my nipples. "Daddy please may I cum! I'm begging daddy please! I need to cum!" I shout as Pete slaps my ass repeatly. "Not before us slut. I'm close though, what about you Pete?" Pete nods and screams as he cums in my ass. "Daddy! Fuck!" Pete had slid out but he is still under me. "Fuck Y/N! I'm cumming!" Patrick almost shouts and pulls out, covering my stomach in the substance. The vibrator is so intense and I am screaming so loud I think the whole neighbourhood can hear me. "DADDY! PLEASE PLEASE LET ME CUM!" I shout. "Alright bitch. Cum for me. Show us your orgasm baby." Andy removes the vibrator and I orgasm the heaviest I ever have in my life. They allow me a few seconds to recover before propping me up and uncuffing me. "Princess you need to get Andy off. Use your amazing mouth," Patrick says in a soothing but dominant tone. I nod absolutely wrecked. I begin to suck him off slowly and begin to get faster. I feel Patrick eating me out, I moan loudly despite still being sensitive from my last orgasm. My legs shake and I know I won't last long and neither will Andy at the rate I am going at. I am deep throating him and his moans are loud and clear. He cums hard in my mouth and I again swallow it all. Patrick and I are left and I am again near an orgasm. "Daddy can I cum please please," I nearly screech. He stops licking at my clit for long enough to say, "Sure baby. Cum for me." I came hard again and fall to the floor, exhausted. I am almost asleep, wrecked beyond belief. My neck and chest are covered in hickeys, my hair is a mess and my ass is bright red, I am sure it's going to bruise and my wrists are red from the handcuffs. All the guys kiss me slowly, praising me for the sex. "You did so well baby, I'm so proud." I hear Patrick murmur and he then picks me up and carries me to our bed. "I will be back soon baby." I fall into a deep sleep. *Patrick's POV* "She is amazing Patrick, we need to do that again." Pete smiles at the door after they got dressed. "I know, she is fucking incredible." I grin. "You are a kinky mother fucker for the record," Joe laughs. "The more you know," I laugh and see them out. I walk up to see my beautiful princess sleeping on our bed. "Night beautiful, I love you." I mumble, turn the light out and cuddle her and fall asleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut here, feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
